


Sweet Revenge

by Jaxtom



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Oneshot, Ziam Mayne - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxtom/pseuds/Jaxtom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dizem que ciúmes é sempre um tempero para a relação.<br/>Se mesmo sem motivos, é capaz de incendiar um relacionamento, que estrago um beijo acidental é capaz de trazer para dois casais com passados e presentes conectados?</p>
<p>De um lado, Harry Styles está no seu limite em relação à sua possessão quanto a Louis Tomlinson.<br/>Do outro, um Zayn Malik capaz de atravessar um oceano para marcar seu território.</p>
<p>A vingança não é um prato que se come frio, mas sim, um prato que, quanto mais tempo demorar para ser preparado, melhor ele fica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que vocês gostem, eu e o Lex enrolamos pra caralho pra postar isso, mas saiu finalmente hahahaha...  
> E podem esperar mais projetos nossos (SOMOS FODAS, DIGDIN) <3
> 
> Beijos  
> Jax ;)
> 
> PS.: o nome da música que toca em Ziam é "Nobody" da Selena Gomez.  
> X

— É, parece que você está bem agora. — O médico dizia medindo a febre de Louis pela segunda vez naquele dia. — Como se sente?

— Melhor. — Ele respondeu vago. Fisicamente, de fato, estava bem melhor.

— Ótimo, qualquer coisa apenas tome um chá e descanse. — O médico recomendou. — E, por mais divertido que imagino que seja, senhor Tomlinson, tente evitar essas “guerras de água” com o senhor Payne pelo menos até o final da turnê. — Ele concluiu tranquilo e viu um sorriso maroto em Louis aparecer.

— Tudo bem. — Louis respondeu e em seguida o homem se retirou do quarto do hotel onde ele estava ficando em Birmingham, oeste da Inglaterra. Os show por lá já haviam terminado, mas há dois dias ele sentiu-se mal, estava com uma gripe não muito forte, mas queixou-se da dor de garganta.

Ele foi medicado prontamente, obviamente que era uma grande coisa, uma vez que sua voz era seu instrumento de trabalho. E ele sabia que haviam pessoas que o colocariam em cima do palco mesmo que ele estivesse mudo — inadmíssivel era, na verdade, perder dinheiro.

Ele pegou o celular e não viu sua mensagem respondida por Harry. Ele nem podia reclamar, afinal, depois de tantos avisos, sabia que Harry tinha toda a razão de estar extremamente irritado com uma série de coisas. Mas estava sim chateado, havia ficado doente e Harry realmente agiu como se não pudesse se importar menos.

Cada vez que discutiam ou brigavam, no inicio, Louis sempre tinha muito medo de perder Styles. Todas as vezes que o moreno alto acabava voltando atrás e correndo atrás dele, serviram meio que para mostrar que não, ele não iria a lugar nenhum. Essa confiança cresceu dentro de Louis e, com o tempo, ele começou a perceber que Harry acabaria cedendo uma hora ou outra, perdoando e o aceitando de volta. Mas, desde o início daquele ano, as coisas pareciam não ser mais do mesmo jeito.

Ele estava sozinho no quarto, já passava das onze horas da noite. Voltariam a Londres na manhã seguinte e, apesar de estar dividindo o quarto obviamente com Harry, o moreno alto não estava lá. Rapidamente, Louis entrou no banheiro e tomou um banho quente e demorado, tempo suficiente para Harry chegar ao quarto, deixando o celular em cima da cômoda, as botas de qualquer jeito perto da porta e atirando-se na cama em busca do controle remoto para ligar a televisão.

Sabia onde Louis estava, ouviu o barulho do chuveiro e, em qualquer outro momento daquele relacionamento, ele não pensaria duas vezes antes de tirar a roupa e entrar lá com ele, especialmente sabendo que o namorado estava se recuperando de um resfriado. Queria cuidar dele e controlou-se naqueles dois dias para não ceder aos olhos azuis do outro constantemente pedindo por um pouco de atenção e carinho.

“Vá pedir ao Liam”, era o que Harry respondia mentalmente quando via Louis olhar pra ele como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos.

Tudo bem, não era lá a coisa mais madura do mundo, mas as brincadeiras estavam passando dos limites, e o nível de tolerância de Harry não era mais o mesmo depois de cinco anos. Ele não tirou os olhos da televisão nem quando Louis deixou o banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura. O mais velho não se assustou ao ver a presença de alguém, mas encarou Harry por alguns segundos apenas para ver se ele olharia de volta, mas não, Styles mantinha os olhos no filme que estava passando, mesmo que não estivesse prestando a menor atenção.

— Onde você estava, meu amor? — Louis perguntou tirando a toalha da cintura e secando os cabelos de leve. Nem aquilo foi motivo para fazer Harry olhar pra ele.

— Estava com Niall. — Ele respondeu num tom de voz baixo, ainda olhando para a TV.

— Fazendo o que? — Louis jogou a toalha molhada em seu lado da cama enquanto pegava cuecas limpas na mala que ficava no chão do quarto.

— Dando uns amassos. — Styles provocou, não escondendo o tom sarcástico. Louis respirou fundo enquanto vestia-se e fez-se silêncio entre eles.

Tomlinson não queria brigar, não queria mais discutir sobre aquilo, estava se tornando cansativo. Mas Harry não parecia querer deixar pra lá e ele o conhecia bem o suficiente pra saber que, às vezes, era melhor deixá-lo em paz, logo ele viria se arrastando pra ele, daquele jeito felino, sussurrando que sentia a falta dele, nem que fosse só pra transar.

Louis andou até o outro lado do quarto e sentou-se no pequeno sofá perto da janela, abriu uma fresta e acendeu um cigarro. Em sua cabeça, ele tentava retomar o mantra de que logo poderia descansar, logo poderia ter pelo menos um pouco de paz e, mesmo que nos primeiros meses ele ainda fosse mais perseguido, esperava apenas que a imprensa esquecesse um pouco da sua existência enquanto o grupo estivesse na merecida pausa.

Bastou a primeira baforada de cigarro para ele ouvir o que já esperava.

— Você está fumando? — A voz grave de Harry Styles soou de uma certa distância. Louis não respondeu nada, apenas tragou o cigarro lentamente mais uma vez. — Você não está falando sério!

Mas Tomlinson não disse nada, sabia que aquilo era apenas mais uma desculpa para o outro começar novamente uma discussão que, independente de como começasse, sempre acabava rodando no nome de Liam Payne.

— Você estava com dor de garganta até ontem! — Harry apareceu com todo seu tamanho perto de Louis, quase ameaçador, olhando com raiva para o cigarro dentre os dedos de Tomlinson.

— Como se você desse a mínima pra isso. — Louis respondeu irônico, baforando a fumaça pela fresta da janela.

— Eu me importo com você sim, Louis! — Harry defendeu-se.

— Ah é? Pois não parece. — O mais baixo respondeu apagando o cigarro no cinzeiro de vidro que tinha ao seu lado mesmo que estivesse na metade. — Você continua com ciúmes de mim e continua me castigando, me ignorando, me tratando mal, como se eu tivesse matado alguém! — Tomlinson se exaltou, subindo o tom de voz e levantando-se de onde estava.

— Claro, porque eu tenho que achar bom que você dá um beijo na boca do Payne em pleno show! — Harry disse no mesmo tom.

— Foi um acidente! — Louis disse ainda incrédulo que Harry estivesse dando tanta importância pra aquilo.

— Acidente… — Harry ironizou. — Você tropeçou e caiu na boca do Liam. Claro. — Ele não poupou o sarcasmo.

— Pode até ser que você esteja de ironias pra cima de mim, mas foi sim praticamente isso que aconteceu! — Louis disse irritado. — Você estava lá, pelo amor de Deus!

— Vocês dois são tão irritantes que eu nem sei como estou conseguindo conviver. — Harry disse baixando os olhos, tomado por uma raiva que pareceu estar guardando por dias. Ele não explodia quase nunca, mas quando o fazia, era realmente assustador.

— Eu não sei de onde está vindo tanto ciúmes! — Louis dizia incrédulo. — Sério, cinco anos depois e é como se eu não te conhecesse!

— Eu não acredito que está tentando virar o jogo nessa situação. — Harry se aproximou do outro no momento em que Tomlinson tentava sair de onde estava e voltar para perto da cama. — Você está errado!

— Eu não me importo de estar errado, Harry, eu não sou você! — Louis praticamente gritou. — Eu não tenho essa necessidade de ter razão que você tem!

— Eu não sou assim! — Harry defendeu-se baixando o tom de voz.

— Você é sim! — Louis rebateu chegando mais perto do namorado. — Estou cansado de explicar pra você que eu e o Liam não temos nada, nunca tivemos e nem nunca vamos ter, porque eu amo você, seu babaca! — Louis disse esperando uma resposta de Styles que nunca veio. Harry apenas se calou olhando nos olhos dele, dando mesmo uma chance para que ele falasse. Gostava de ouvir aquelas coisas mesmo sabendo que Louis estava com raiva. — E o que mais me deixa puto é que você SABE disso! — Ele concluiu dando as costas ao outro e andando pra longe dele.

— O que eu sei é que eu estou cansado de dizer a você o que me irrita e o que me incomoda, e você continua fazendo! — Harry dizia seguindo o outro pelo quarto.

— Não tem nada de errado! — Louis rebateu como se tentasse buscar o mínimo de paciência para explicar algo simples a uma criança. — As fãs gostam, eu me divirto, Liam é meu melhor amigo e você sabe muito bem o quanto ele me ajuda…

— Eu deveria ser seu amigo! — Harry disse quase ofendido.

— Mas você é mais do que isso, Harry! — Louis se aproximou do outro quase entrando em desespero. Ele realmente sentia-se fisicamente mal quando era incompreendido daquele jeito. — São duas relações completamente diferentes! Você não tem que competir com ele!

— Eu não estou competindo! — Harry disse um pouco culpado.

— Está sim. Ele mesmo já tentou te incluir em várias das nossas brincadeiras, você simplesmente se recusa, nem conversar com ele você conversa mais! — Louis disse mas Harry mantinha a pose, não dava o braço a torcer. — Somos todos amigos acima de qualquer coisa, sempre fomos…

— Acima de qualquer coisa? — Harry não resistiu a ironia e Louis revirou os olhos porque sabia o que viria a seguir. — Acho que só que esse “qualquer coisa” não inclui o “sair da banda” né? — Harry conclui fazendo clara alusão a conturbada relação de Louis com Zayn.

— Harry, quer saber? Me deixa em paz. — Louis disse respirando fundo, como se fosse um alívio falar aquilo. Styles estreitou os olhos vendo o namorado abrir a mala novamente e tirar uma camiseta branca e calças de moletom cinza de de dentro.

— Não fale assim comigo. — Harry rebateu tirando as roupas das mãos de Louis. — Você não está falando com qualquer um.

— Devolve as minhas roupas e sai da minha frente. — Louis disse trincando os dentes. — Eu não vou dormir com você hoje.

— E pra onde caralho você pensa que vai? — Harry disse arregalando os olhos ao ouvir aquilo. Louis tentava pegar as roupas das mãos de Styles, mas ele não permitia.

— Me devolve as minhas coisas! — Louis pedia indignado, quase chocado com o circo que aquilo estava se transformando.

— Você não vai sair daqui, entendeu? — Harry disse perdendo completamente o bom senso, atirando as roupas de Louis no chão e o segurando pelo braço. — Você vai ficar aqui e conversar comigo.

— Eu não tenho nada mais pra falar! — Louis gritou de volta. — E me solta!

— Escuta aqui, Louis, eu sou seu namorado, você entendeu? — Harry dizia segurando o braço de Louis e falando perto do rosto dele. — Você me deve respeito e, no mínimo um pedido de desculpas. — Harry disse falando sério e o outro respirou fundo.

— Vai… — Louis começou falando pausadamente e sussurrando. — Se… Foder.

Harry olhou naqueles olhos azuis tão intensos e, cada palavra que ele dizia, parecia realmente um quase alívio. Ele sentia o cheiro do sabonete na pele de Louis e sua respiração ficando ofegante, mesmo inconscientemente, ele apertava o braço dele ainda mais forte, mas Tomlinson apenas o encarava com o mesmo ar desafiador, não tentava se desvencilhar, até sentia um certo prazer em saber que Harry se incomodava tanto com aquilo, que apesar de todos aqueles anos, ainda tinha medo de perdê-lo, ainda tinha ciúmes e, por mais que brigasse com ele e o tratasse mal, parte dele sentia-se lisonjeada por saber que Styles ainda era capaz de armar todo aquele teatro apenas para deixar claro que o amava, que ele o pertencia e que não deixaria que ninguém ficasse entre eles.

— O que é que você disse? — Styles perguntou rangendo os dentes e puxando Louis ainda mais pra perto.

— Desculpe, Hazza. — Louis disse num sussurro, mordendo o lábio inferior em seguida. Era como se tudo tivesse mudado só de tê-lo ali tão perto, sabia que conseguiria resistir a qualquer coisa no mundo, menos àquele homem.

— Desculpa pelo quê? — Harry disse no mesmo tom de voz baixo, roçando seu nariz no de Louis e o segurando ainda mais forte pelo braço, certamente deixaria uma marca ali.

— Desculpe pelo que eu e Liam estamos fazendo. — Ele disse quase gemendo, de dor e de uma certa excitação que começava a tomar conta de seu corpo.

Harry sentia a respiração do outro tão perto, sentia o cheiro de cigarro tão característico de Louis. Passou uma das mãos por sua cintura e aqueles eram os momentos em que ele mais gostava que Tomlinson fosse menor do que ele, simplesmente tinha vontade de jogá-lo na cama e virá-lo do avesso.

E, claro, para um homem como Harry Styles, aquilo não era um problema. Por mais que Louis tentasse fingir que não queria fazer aquilo, Harry conhecia muito bem os teatrinhos que Louis gostava de montar. Ele rapidamente tirou a própria roupa enquanto beijava Louis daquele jeito sedento, era sempre aquele sentimento de primeira vez e, naquelas brigas agressivas dos dois, esse era sempre o melhor jeito de fazer as pazes.

Tomlinson conhecia cada ponto do corpo de Harry como se fosse o seu, sabia exatamente como, onde e com qual intensidade ele gostava de ser tocado, isso é claro somado ao fato de que Louis tinha exatamente tudo que Harry mais gostava em um homem: a começar pela bunda bem torneada e a pele quente, sempre mais febril que a maioria das pessoas.

Harry virou Louis de costas e o atirou na cama de maneira agressiva, com pressa, como se aquele ato fosse finalmente colocar um ponto final na briga e mostrar a Louis a quem ele pertencia.

Styles passou a beijar as costas do outro, morder e lamber sua pele, ouvindo suspiros e gemidos de dor todas as vezes que cravava seus dentes como se quisesse marcar território. Louis simplesmente adorava tudo aquilo, quando eram apenas os dois, sem a fama, sem o dinheiro, sem a pressão de nada. Ai eram apenas dois seres humanos na sua mais pura natureza sexual e cheia de todos os pecados possíveis de serem cometidos. Tomlinson jamais havia sentido aquilo antes, e não se tratava apenas de sensações físicas, mas era como se sua mente igualmente o transportasse para um estado alfa, um outro universo, onde só eles existiam.

Quando Harry finalmente chegou com sua língua quente e molhada na entrada dele, ele soube que não precisava mais pensar em nada e muito menos pedir, pois Styles sabia exatamente como cuidar de Louis quando se tratava de sexo. Ele puxou os quadris do namorado enterrando seu próprio rosto entre as nádegas dele, ouvindo Tomlinson abafar os gemidos e começar a rebolar em sua boca. Era de volta toda aquela sintonia em que parecia que Harry conseguia ler a mente dele.

É claro que o moreno alto também já estava duro, colocou-se rapidamente atrás de Louis depois de lubrificá-lo e, como se quisesse aproveitar ao máximo aquele momento em que seu membro entrava em Louis, sempre tão apertado e pronto para ele, que ele sabia que precisava fisicamente até daquele homem em sua vida.

Louis sentia Harry aumentar os ritmos das estocadas, surrando sua próstata, sem dar atenção a ele dizendo para ir mais devagar ou para não ter pressa. Styles correu os dedos peça nuca de Louis, puxando seus cabelos com vontade, apenas desejando que estivessem num motel, cercados de espelhos, assim não perderia nenhum momento de Louis mordendo os lábios e assistir todas aquelas expressões que o deixavam extremamente excitados.

— Já entendeu agora? — Harry dizia com a respiração ofegante. — Quantas vezes mais eu vou precisar te comer pra você entender que esse seu rabo é meu, hein Tomlinson? — Não que Styles realmente esperasse uma resposta, mas sabia exatamente o que dizer para fazer Louis gozar.

— Me faz gozar, Hazza… — Louis pediu naquele tom de voz manhoso, que Styles adorava ouvir, quando ele estava manso e submisso a ele.

E, é claro, teve seu pedido prontamente atendido, quando Harry simplesmente o virou de frente e novamente colocou-se dentro dele e começou a masturbá-lo do jeito que ele gostava. Louis apenas segurava-se nos lençóis, fazendo o máximo de esforço que conseguia para segurar aquele momento pelo maior tempo que conseguiria, mas Styles era realmente muito bom no que fazia e, no momento em que anunciou que iria gozar, ele soube que era o segundo perfeito para que fizessem aquilo juntos.

Harry jogou o corpo em cima de Louis que apenas sorriu em êxtase, se tinha um lugar em que os dois realmente conseguiam se dar bem, era em cima de uma cama, ou mesmo dentro um do outro. Sempre funcionava.

— Hazza… — Louis disse baixinho quando o outro praticamente aninhou-se em seu peito. Ele enrolava os cachos do moreno entre seus dedos, sentindo aquele clássico cheiro de shampoo que conhecia tão bem.

— Hm? — Harry mal conseguia abrir a boca, sempre achava que aqueles momentos não precisavam de palavras. Ele fechou os olhos e concentrou-se em ouvir as batidas do coração do outro.

— Você confia em mim, não é? — Louis já sabia a resposta, mas era sempre bom perguntar.

— Apesar das merdas que você faz, Tomlinson… — Harry disse num tom de voz preguiçoso, levantando-se devagar, fazendo o outro rir. — Confio sim… Até porque não tenho outra alternativa mesmo. — Styles brincou, saindo da cama rindo e entrando no banheiro. — Vou tomar um banho.

— Tudo bem. — Louis respondeu enquanto pegava o celular no criado-mudo ao lado da cama.

Abriu rapidamente o aplicativo de mensagens e logo procurou suas conversas antigas com Liam, a fim de mandar uma mensagem para o melhor amigo.

“Harry estava puto, mas já resolvemos.  
Está tudo bem por aí? Ou já recebeu 50 mensagens do Malik acompanhada de umas 300 chamadas não atendidas? :P”

— Você vem ou não? — Ele distraiu-se ao ouvir a voz de Styles do banheiro e já com o chuveiro ligado. Obviamente que conhecia bem aquele convite.

— É claro que sim, meu amor. — Louis respondeu ao namorado ao mesmo tempo que apertou “Enviar” na mensagem para Liam.

Não tinha certeza sobre como as coisas estariam com o amigo, mas sua curiosidade não era maior do que a vontade de tomar um banho demorado com Harry, apenas torcendo para que, finalmente, aquele assunto sobre ele e Liam estivesse encerrado.

x.x.x

Os dedos de Zayn tamborilavam intensamente na barra da janela, onde seus olhos fitavam o dia começar e dar vida à Birmingham que parecia tão calma a essa hora, mesmo que seus prédios estivesem repletos de uma iluminação estonteante. O cigarro em seu dedo dava a certeza que sua presença ali era incomodante até para ele, que suspirava cada vez que ouvia passos diferentes pelo hotel. Seu estômago estava revirado, seus olhos marejados e sua coluna doída pelo voo mal aproveitado devido a sua impaciência.

Girou o corpo para dentro do quarto após jogar o cigarro pela janela e olhou a bagunça peculiar que habitava ali, desde as meias por cima da cama e as camisas desdobradas espalhadas pelo chão — certamente Liam tinha vindo ao quarto após o show e resolveu sair para aproveitar a noite da cidade. Zayn pensou em reverter aquela situação, querendo sentir o cheiro de cada peça de Payne, forçando sua mente a lembrar do quanto ainda era intensamente louco por aquele homem, porém, sua vontade no momento era pressioná-lo contra uma parede e questionar uma infinidade de coisas.

Mordeu o lábio inferior e engoliu em seco quando ouviu risadas escandalosas pelo corredor e sabia bem que aquele tom de voz que já sussurrou tanto em seus ouvidos, agora estava tornando-se mais presente e mais próximo. Suspirou fundo ao ver a maçaneta da porta se movimentando; sabia que a partir dali teria que se controlar para não chorar e também para não se esquecer dos motivos pelo qual tinha decidido sair de Los Angeles desesperadamente e vir à Inglaterra o mais rápido possível.

— Oh, merda... oh, meu Deus! — Liam esfregou os olhos e recuou dois passos, temendo que aquele homem à sua frente fosse uma visão ou consequência da quantidade de álcool que ingeriu na madrugada. Tropeçou nos próprios pés e lutou para segurar-se na porta, travando uma luta imensa com o próprio corpo para achar um jeito de colocar-se em pé e desvendar o que estava acontecendo. — Zayn?

\- Vejo que aproveitou bastante sua noite — o moreno cruzou os braços e deixou que a luz do sol exibisse um Liam um tanto quanto perdido e assustado, com os olhos arregalados e com uma expressão de certo pavor.

— Que diabos você está fazendo aqui? Quer dizer... – Payne negou com a cabeça, querendo não soar tão rude e sorriu confuso, aproximando-se de Mallik para um abraço que foi recusado com muito sucesso – Aconteceu alguma coisa? São... – ele fitou o relógio na parede e suspirou – São seis e cinco da manhã... Você não devia estar em LA?

— Eu deveria estar onde estou agora, Liam, por favor... vá tomar um banho, seu cheiro está me dando ânsia – o moreno de olhos bonitos que estava completamente vestido em preto e ainda com um cansaço infernal de infinitas horas de viagem suspirou calmamente.

Os dois se encararam por diversos segundos e Payne notou o quanto o homem à sua frente tinha mudado em diferentes complexos: a expressão parecia um tanto cansada e seus olhos estavam marcados por olheiras fracas, que não combinavam com seus olhos tão bem desenhados. A barba estava maior, muito mais volumosa, o que dava um contraste surreal com aquela boca pequena e vermelha. Tais mudanças faziam com que o estômago de Liam embrulhasse por infelizmente não estar mais presente ao lado de Zayn, fazendo com que o passado que tiveram tivessem se tornado apenas boas memórias, já que até o contato dos dois tinha se limitado de uma forma enorme. Aquilo doía, mas ele não podia demonstrar, já que sua rotina o consumia e os que estavam acima dele não o permitiam demonstrar tanto tipo de afeto. E andando calmamente pelo quarto, ainda com os olhos fitando do outro, ele lembrou-se de como foi complicado manter um relacionamento com Malik, que agora estava tomado por uma expressão distante e nada comum.

— Estou feliz em te ver, Z – Payne murmurou após pegar roupas limpas em sua mala, tentando transparecer o mais sóbrio possível, por mais que sua mente esteja rodando tão intensamente quanto um furacão – Estou preocupado... – ele tentou se aproximar novamente e o moreno desviou de seu toque, curvando uma sobrancelha e o encarando incansavelmente – Sério, o que houve?

— Não peguei a porra de um voo que nem um desesperado ontem para explicar a um bêbado o motivo da minha presença – Zayn fitou o corpo do outro que já lhe proporcionou tanta coisa e desviou aqueles pensamentos, focando no que realmente importa – Vá tomar um banho, Liam. Agora – ordenou calmamente e Payne apenas assentiu, como sempre fazia quando sabia que algo estava errado, caminhando lentamente em direção ao banheiro onde suspirou e tentou em sua mente confusa, achar motivos do porquê Zayn estava agindo de forma tão estranha e como um baque, o beijo com Louis no palco veio a sua mente.

Oh, merda. Ele engoliu em seco e negou com a cabeça, fechando a porta do banheiro e procurando palavras para tentar explicar que aquilo não tinha sido absolutamente nada, mas também concordou para si mesmo que nada adiantaria, já que o desespero de Malik foi imenso a porto de ele sair da América e voar em sua direção. Seu celular tremeu no bolso enquanto ele encarava a si mesmo no espelho fino a sua frente. Pegou rapidamente o objeto e esfregou os próprios olhos para tentar ler o que estava por ali. Visualizou uma mensagem um tanto quando inesperada, onde Louis dizia que Harry estava tão puto quando realmente deveria.

Liam olhou incrédulo para aquela tela vívida perturbando sua face quente e sensível, e colocou a mão na boca e queria não estar vivenciando aquilo. Louis parecia ter ficado encrencado tanto quanto ele, por terem feito aquilo em cima do palco.

Que porra está acontecendo?

Do outro lado do quarto, o moreno suspirou e notou o sol invadir o quarto do hotel calmamente, trazendo com ele um clima um tanto pesado que agora preenchia aquele espaço. Ele queria mais do que tudo se atirar nos braços de Payne e afogar seus lábios no outro, matando toda a saudade e vontade que habitava de forma estrondosa em seu peito, mas ao mesmo tempo não poderia negar que o que aconteceu com Liam e Louis no último show foi a gota d’água. Se existisse uma palavra chamada consideração, Payne provavelmente desconhecia o significado dela.

Sentou-se na cama e olhou a mala do outro que funcionava mais como um cesto de roupas sujas do que o que realmente deveria ser, então, suspirou e colocou a mão na cabeça, puxando seu cabelo para trás e coçando a sua barba em agonia. Seus sentimentos por aquele homem ainda o corroíam por dentro de um jeito que nem ele mesmo conseguia controlar e após quinze minutos, desviou sua atenção a Liam que andava de volta ao quarto com a toalha em volta de sua cintura, fazendo Zayn respirar fundo ao encarar aquele corpo que já o pertenceu um dia, mas que poderia ser seu em qualquer momento da vida.

Assistiu calmamente Liam se recompor, colocando roupas limpas e o encarando de lado algumas vezes, então se levantou e tirou seu casaco, mesmo que o peso do tecido fosse imenso, seu peito ainda estava carregado com muita coisa, assim como sua garganta.

— Eu não vou enrolar por muito tempo – Malik disse com a voz baixa, chamando a atenção do outro que engoliu em seco e aproximou-se, mas não muito – Como você teve a porra da coragem de fazer aquilo, Liam?

— Não diz isso, Z – Payne indagou e suspirou fundo, querendo que aquele momento não estivesse acontecendo – Você sabe que foi um acidente, você melhor do que ninguém sabe que... eu não faria algo como aquilo.

— Ah, é mesmo? – o moreno passou a língua pelos lábios e caminhou ferozmente na direção do outro – Você e o Louis praticamente se comem no palco, Liam. Aquelas inúteis guerras de água, os abraços, as risadas, o filho da puta não dá o mínimo de atenção para Harry mais e não me diga que é a porra da Modest porque ele não dá a mínima para isso! É algum tipo de relação que eu ainda não fui noticiado? Me conta porque eu adoraria saber o motivo dessa aproximação se fazer tão visível ao mundo, enquanto eu fico em casa me perguntando que porra que está acontecendo – os olhos de Zayn ardiam, sua voz tinha adquirido uma rouquidão peculiar devido ao cigarro e Payne se assustou por estar de frente a alguém com um semblante tão transtornado.

— De onde você tirou isso? Já parou para pensar no que você está me dizendo? – ele franziu o cenho e fitou os olhos impacientes a sua frente – Você realmente tá bem, Zayn? Olha o absurdo que você está desenrolando nessa porra de mente confusa!

\- Absurdo, Liam? ABSURDO? –- Malik aumentou o tom de voz e empurrou o outro na parede que dava acesso ao banheiro, sentindo sua respiração se fundir com a de Payne, que agora o encarava com os olhos arregalados, incrédulo pelo que estava presenciando – Você o beijou! Tem noção disso? Já não era suficiente tudo o que passamos e você tinha que beijar a porra do Tomlinson e me fazer ter essa visão tão repugnante que tenho de você agora? – as mãos gélidas do moreno seguravam fortemente o ombro do outro, que lutava para não demonstrar reação, mesmo que estivesse sentindo dor naquele ato.

Liam gelou e começou a respirar fortemente, sentia-se como se fosse ter um ataque de pânico a qualquer momento. Seus olhos molharam e ele começou a sentir uma culpa tão grande dentro de si que sua vontade era vomitar tudo e tentar se recompor por completo; aquilo incluía também a sua alma. Mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que a culpa maior não era sua, que seu coração doía ao lembrar-se das situações que teve que enfrentar, sabia que não tivera a chance de pôr tudo para fora.

— Você não me ligou no meu aniversário, nem sequer mandou uma mensagem... dois meses, Zayn, dois meses que eu não tinha notícias de você a não ser pelas fotos na porra do seu instagram e aquelas indiretas toscas no twitter – Liam deixou uma lágrima rolar enquanto encarava o moreno que agora tinha descansado os ombros e mudou sua expressão para preocupado – Como você pode chegar aqui e cobrar algo de mim quando assisti por todo esse tempo você com Perrie? E me ignorava por achar que eu estava ficando maluco? – Liam tentou se conter, mas quando percebeu, apenas lágrimas o consumia – Quantas vezes eu me senti mal por ela, quando a gente transava depois dos shows? Você tem noção de quando dói ter que ver você nesse estado exigindo tanto de mim quando na verdade só consegue enxergar a porra do seu lado na situação? – Payne tirou com força os braços de Zayn de seus ombros e continuou encarando-o – Eu não preciso de você aqui para fazer com que eu me sinta mal... minha mente faz isso por mim o tempo todo.

Zayn sentiu seu corpo vacilar e todo o seu ódio se transformar em agonia, em pavor, em algo que ele não conseguia descrever no momento. Seu orgulho tinha o transformado em alguém indecifrável, longe de tudo, longe de todos. Ele tinha se afastado dos outros de uma maneira que ia além de sua compreensão, tudo por conta da sua busca incansável de encontrar uma identidade; o que era falho, já que naquele momento ele poderia ter aproveitado a chance que tinha para se redimir, mas repetia os mesmos erros de sempre em relação a Liam.

Encarou o chão por diversos segundos e girou o corpo em direção ao quarto, onde fitou Liam sentado no chão com as costas apoiadas na cama, reproduzindo um choro baixo, mas que doía de forma gigantesca em cada terminação nervosa de Zayn. Caminhou lentamente, parando com o dedo uma lágrima que estava prestes e cair.

— Lee... – ele disse baixinho e sentiu-se estranho por estar chamando o outro assim depois de tanto tempo – Eu... eu fiquei tão desesperado vendo aquela cena... Ninguém entendeu quando eu disse que precisava pegar um avião pra te ver e saber se isso tudo realmente aconteceu. O ódio me tomou – ele suspirou e agachou, tocando o braço de Liam, que levantou a cabeça, mostrando-se visivelmente abalado – Eu nunca quis isso, nunca quis que acabássemos daquela forma... eu...

Antes de completar aquela parcela de culpa que o dominava também, foi interrompido pelo abraço quente de Liam que o puxou e suspirou quente em sua nuca, deixando o moreno completamente vulnerável e mais instável do que ele estava quando chegou naquele apartamento e mentiu para sua antiga agência, dizendo que precisava pegar algumas roupas com Payne.

— O que aquele beijo significa perto do quanto meu coração acelera quando vejo você? – Liam suspirou e agarrou a cintura do outro, envolvendo-o em um abraço apertado que foi correspondido, finalmente.

Os dois se olharam por intensos segundos, captando aquele sentimento que ainda não tinha se esvaído com o tempo, e que provavelmente não iria embora. Por mais que Zayn fingisse tanto para transparecer bem na mídia, o único capaz de confortar aquela mente confusa era Liam, o único que conseguia trazer calma para aquele corpo intenso, era Liam. E os dois sabiam tão bem disso, que ninguém no mundo poderia ser capaz de dizer que não era verdade.

Zayn levou o outro para cima da cama devagar, posicionando-se de frente para ele conforme afundavam os joelhos no colchão. Aprenderam tanto um com o outro, compartilharam tantas coisas em cinco anos que aquele típico olhar que cada um transmitia, era suficiente para saber o quanto eram intensamente apaixonados.

— Eu... eu senti tanta falta do seu corpo – Zayn suspirou tocando na bochecha do outro, que agora estava completamente vulnerável e estático, fechando os olhos devagar e posicionando sua cabeça na mão quente que apalpava sua pele fina – Senti tanta falta de te ter, Liam – posicionou seus joelhos mais à frente, se aproximando do corpo do maior e pegando-o pela cintura novamente.

— Preciso de você – Payne murmurou, com uma expressão de súplica mesmo após todo aquele caos. Ele sabia tão bem o quanto só se sentia completo com o homem que o tinha nos braços – Não me culpe por te amar tanto.

Malik não aguentava aquilo, não aguentava o fato de ser tão devoto a alguém como era por Liam. Negou com a cabeça algo que nem mesmo ele conseguia entender muito bem e se jogou por cima de Payne, chocando seu corpo com o do outro, parecendo tão realmente desesperado quanto estava.

No heart, no hands, no skin, no touch  
(Nenhum coração, nenhuma pele, nenhum toque)  
Can get me there, nowhere enough  
(Podem me levar lá, nenhum lugar é suficiente)  
To love me like you do  
(Para me amar como você me ama)

Os dois se completavam naquela cama imensa, levando os dedos aos lugares onde sabia bem como excitar de forma harmoniosa. Zayn estava mergulhado em uma imensidão de saudades e êxtase naquele beijo tão caloroso, que o fazia rever conceitos diversos sobre a perfeição. Os dedos de Liam passavam lentamente por suas costas, fazendo pequenos desenhos enquanto sua língua preenchia a boca do menor, que arfava baixinho por entre os beijos.

No kiss, no lips, no feel, no rush  
(Nenhum beijo, lábios, nenhuma investida)  
Can keep me high, I swear no one  
(Consegue me manter tão bem, eu juro, ninguém)  
Can love me like you do  
(Pode me amar como você me ama)

Liam separou devagar sua boca do outro, encarando aqueles olhos bonitos e soltou um sorriso bobo por ter nos braços alguém que conhecia tão bem e que mesmo dando todos os motivos do mundo para ser considerado um completo idiota, seu coração batia tão forte ao vê-lo, que o resto era somente detalhe.

Com calma, Payne passou sua mão enorme pelo corpo de Zayn, tirando sua blusa e jogando de lado, observando cada centímetro daquela pela nua que ele insiste tanto em ter um vício por completo. O sexo era tão bom, o revigorava tanto, que se Liam tivesse a oportunidade de foder qualquer outra pessoa no mundo, ainda escolheria Zayn por motivos que nem mesmo ele sabia explicar.

Devorou devagar os ombros de Malik, e o colocou de lado para ficar sobre ele. Com os joelhos apoiados na cama, dispôs todo seu corpo em cima do baixo ventre de Zayn, sua língua foi passeando com vigor pelo pescoço branco do moreno, observou com graça as veias do outro saltando pela força precisa e úmida que estava sendo exercida naquele corpo minúsculo, que se contorcia a cada movimento.

Zayn posicionou suas pernas nas costas de Liam, assim como seus braços arranhavam o mesmo local com força, querendo descontar todo o seu prazer de forma desesperada. Gemia com tanta vontade ao sentir a saliva de Payne escorrido por seu mamilo e sendo apertado com um dedo, pensou consigo mesmo que era insano alguém conseguir excitá-lo com tão pouco, mas sabia de uma forma única que existia somente uma pessoa que tinha aquele poder sexual sobre ele, e esta pessoa estava exatamente onde deveria no momento: em seu corpo.

Nobody’s gonna love me like you  
(Ninguém irá me amar como você)  
Nobody, uh  
(Ninguém, hum)  
Nobody’s gonna love me like you do  
(Ninguém irá me amar da forma como você ama)  
Nobody, uh  
(Ninguém, hum)

A ereção de ambos já era tão visível e dolorida que um pequeno grito saiu de Zayn quando Payne apertou seu membro por cima daquele jeans escuro, ainda movimentando sua língua pelo mamilo vermelho e inchado. Liam era cuidadoso quando queria, um perfeito príncipe até mesmo na cama, mas a sua vontade em ter Zayn era tão grande que ele não estava raciocinando bem nas formas de fornecer prazer.

— Você é tão gostoso, amor – o maior sussurrou, distribuindo beijos por toda a extensão da barriga do outro, tirando com calma o cinto do homem nos seus braços e sentindo seu corpo se maravilhar ao olhar para cima e observar Malik mordendo os lábios com força. Liam simplesmente amava a sensação de estar sendo o melhor para Zayn, aquilo o excitava de uma forma inimaginável.

Com rapidez e a aptidão perfeita, ele arrancou aquele jeans, deixando visível a boxer branca de Zayn, que agora estava tão preenchida e nervosa. O membro estava perfeitamente delineado, com as mais variadas veias saltando, deixando claro aquela excitação familiar. Passou a língua devagar no seu lábio inferior e dirigiu seu olhar ao menor em seus braços, que parecia preso em um êxtase inquebrável, não conseguia dizer muito, então apenas mexeu seu corpo e apontou com a cabeça para o próprio membro, querendo claramente os lábios de Liam molhando aquele local com bastante precisão.

Sem nenhum tipo de objeção, Payne aproximou sua língua vermelha naquelas veias saltitantes, passeando tranquilamente toda a extensão de Malik, que agora apoiava um travesseiro atrás da cabeça, para ter a visão perfeita do maior lhe chupando. O que era algo muito certo, pois Liam engoliu de vez aquilo, como se estivesse sedento e com uma fome insaciável, deixando-se levar por toda sua excitação pessoal, não tirando os olhos nem mesmo por um segundo de Zayn.

No oxygen, can barely breathe  
(Sem oxigênio, mal consigo respirar)  
My darkest sin, you've raised release  
(Meu pecado mais obscuro, você libertou)  
And it's all because of you  
(E é tudo por sua causa)

O menor gemia com vontade, se perdendo no meio daquele mar de prazer ao sentir depois de muito tempo, a boca que tanto já lhe beijou, proporcionando êxtase ao seu corpo novamente. Zayn levou seus dedos nos fios úmidos do outro, forçando o quadril para cima e a cabeça de Payne para baixo, enterrando por completo seu pau dentro daquele ambiente quente que era a boca macia de Liam, que agora descia um dedo na entrada úmida de Zayn, abrindo espaço e masturbando toda aquela região.

O moreno de olhos castanhos conseguia sentir um misto de sensações e prazer que era incomparável, forçando sua mente a não fechar os próprios olhos e perder o que aquele homem era capaz de fazer. Malik estava tentando relaxar o próprio corpo para receber outro dedo, enquanto ainda tinha a boca de Liam no seu membro coberto de saliva.

— Sente saudades disso, Z? – Liam sussurrou após tirar o pênis do outro da sua boca, que parecia um tanto quanto inchada e vermelha devido ao trabalho constante que tinha feito.

Zayn não conseguia dizer muita coisa, na verdade nem mesmo uma palavra saía dali. Seus lábios estavam sendo mordidos com força por ele mesmo enquanto rebolava nos dois dedos do maior que o surrava com precisão e habilidade. Levou um dedo no seu mamilo e afundou ainda mais a cabeça no travesseiro, fechando os olhos ao notar Liam voltando a masturbá-lo com a mão livre.

— Me fod... Me fode, Liam! – ele arfou, soltando um gemido alto ao perceber que estava quase no seu limite e tentando controlar aquilo que estava enfrentando, mesmo que não fosse novidade, agora parecia diferente já que o tempo ficou encarregado de deixar saudades que estavam sendo postas a baixo no momento.

Malik amava tanto a forma como se via entregue a Liam, adorava deixar o controle na mão do outro, porque além de tê-lo também, momentos assim jamais poderiam ser trocados ou substituídos. Aquela imensidão de prazer era tão particular quanto arrebatadora.

I don't know what it is, but you've pulled me in  
(Não sei o que é isso, mas você me fez entrar de vez)  
No one compares, could ever begin  
(Ninguém se compara, nem mesmo poderiam começar)  
To love me like you do  
(A me amar como você me ama)  
And I wouldn't want them to  
(E eu não gostaria que amassem)

Payne retirou os dedos molhados e passou em sua boca, deixando aquele gosto quente percorrer sua língua e notando um Zayn completamente fora de si jogado naquela cama. Agora ele estava tão disposto, tão sóbrio também, que poderia implorar para que Malik ficasse ali o resto da vida, porque não existe possibilidade alguma nesse mundo dele recusar situações assim.

Ficou completamente nu, sentindo seu membro ficar mais duro do que poderia ser possível e sorriu, fitando o outro limpar uma linha de suor que estava formada em sua testa. Olhou para o próprio pênis e cuspiu na glande, passando a saliva por toda a extensão, misturando o pré-gozo também, deixando-o completamente preparado para foder aquele que tanto lhe enlouquece.

Se aproximou devagar, colocando-se de joelhos na cama e puxando Zayn pela cintura, para ficar no meio daquelas pernas tão macias. O lençol bagunçado era detalhe, Liam estava tão focado em proporcionar aquilo que seu corpo arrepiou só de sentir as pernas de Zayn envolvendo sua cintura.

— Eu vou te foder de uma forma tão intensa que vai implorar para que eu não pare – Payne murmurou passando a língua no lábio inferior e levando um dedo na boca de Malik, enfiando dentro com calma, deixando úmido o suficiente para voltar a mão naquela entrada apertada e lubrificá-la com a saliva retirada.

— Faça, Lee – Zayn suspirou ao sentir a glande do outro começando a preenche-lo, então tombou a cabeça para o lado se contorcendo – Por favor! – ele implorou e sentiu suas pernas serem acariciadas enquanto sua próstata foi alcançada e começou a ser violentada com calma – Oh, porra!

Liam arfou deixando uma gotícula de suor respingar de sua testa, e esperando alguns segundos para Zayn se acostumar com a ideia de ter um membro surrando aquele local apertado e quente. Por mais que não fosse nenhuma novidade os dois terem relações sexuais, Payne jamais gostaria de ver o outro sentindo o mais perto da dor ou algo relacionado a isso.

Zayn engoliu em seco e olhou o maior à sua frente, que tinha a boca aberta e os olhos bonitos em um brilho intenso, então flexionou ainda mais suas pernas naquela cintura, trazendo o corpo de Liam para cima dele, querendo tê-lo o mais próximo possível.

— Você fica tão lindo quando está dentro de mim – Malik sussurrou sentindo a respiração de Payne em seu rosto suado, então colocou suas mãos em volta daqueles ombros largos, levando sua boca aos lábios finos e viciantes do outro que correspondeu de uma maneira apaixonada.

Em alguns segundos Liam começou a estocar sem pressa a entrada de Zayn, prendendo o mesmo em seus lábios, aliviando o castanho que gemia por entre os beijos quentes e desesperados que estavam sendo depositados sem nenhuma culpa. Separaram devagar aquela troca e encostaram a testa um no outro, passando aquela expressão confiante de que não existiria melhor lugar no mundo para estar senão aquele.

Because, nobody’s gonna love me like you  
(Porque ninguém nunca vai me amar como você)  
Nobody, uh  
(Ninguém, hum)  
Nobody’s ever loved me to the truth  
(Ninguém nunca me amou de verdade)  
Like you  
(Como você)

Zayn ofegava tanto, como se estivesse a um ponto de enlouquecer, sentindo aquele membro grosso lhe invadindo sem pena, sem nenhum ressentimento. Dedilhou as costas imensas de Liam, arranhado o local e marcando seu território por ali, já que gostava da ideia de fazer com que o corpo de Payne fosse seu de alguma forma.

A velocidade com que Liam estava exercendo aquela fricção tinha tomado um rumo incontrolável, seu corpo estava insanamente vermelho e molhado, tornando Zayn seu ponto de encontro perfeito, deixando aquele local completamente aberto e vulnerável, da forma como os dois gostavam bem.

— Lee... – Malik tentava controlar sua respiração, com o peito subindo e descendo e todo seu corpo sendo invadido por um tesão que nem mesmo ele sabia que era capaz de sentir – Porra, Lee! – jogou os braços para os lados e deixou que o outro fizesse todo o trabalho, por completo.

Liam já estava suando como se um inferno bastante sexual estivesse se desenvolvido no local, veias saltavam em seus braços por cima das tatuagens, e ele sabia bem que iria chegar no seu ápice a qualquer momento então desgrudou seu corpo do outro e ajeitou sua coluna em uma posição reta. Pegou com calma o membro de Zayn e o masturbou conforme estocava a entrada do mesmo com precisão. Aos poucos foi sentindo aquilo o consumir, o pênis de Zayn pulsava por entre seus dedos e ele urrou de prazer, vendo que o moreno a sua frente parecia desesperado, molhando os dedos de Liam com aquele líquido branco, quando sua entrada também estava exibindo do mesmo líquido.

Os dois gemeram no mesmo momento, engolindo em seco e ofegando intensamente, trocando olhares cansados enquanto Payne diminuía suas investidas, admitindo que aquele cansaço valeu tanto a pena, porque agora sentia-se completo, sentia como se o seu corpo estivesse preenchido. E tinha a certeza que Zayn compartilhava do mesmo sentimento.

Os dois suspiraram devagar e sorriram, desfazendo aquela posição de amantes sexuais e entrando em um clima onde sentiam-se dependentes de tudo aquilo. Liam se limpou devagar, fitando seu sêmen escorrer da entrada de Zayn.

— Da próxima vez que sair de algum lugar desesperado para me ver, venha com algum motivo para discutirmos, o sexo fica tão mais gostoso – Liam sorriu e viu uma risada quente sair da boca de Malik, que agora mordia o lábio de baixo, parecendo uma pessoa completamente realizada.

— Sou tão apaixonado por você – Zayn movimentou suas pernas, mesmo com aquela sensação quente ainda saindo de dentro de si, ele não se importava. Apoiou sua cabeça na palma de uma mão e observou Liam do seu lado, vendo como aquele homem era incrível, como era lindo.

Payne sorriu ao ouvir aquilo, era confortante. Então se aproximou do corpo pequeno, distribuindo beijos naquele pescoço vermelho e marcado, ainda preso no êxtase. Caminhou seu olhar por Zayn, observando aquela beleza genuína. Tocou os lábios nos dele e desejou demais que aquele momento durasse uma vida inteira.

I don't want nothing else  
(Eu não quero mais nada)  
Not when I had the best  
(Não quando eu já tive o melhor)  
I don't want nothing else  
(Eu não quero mais nada)  
Because you showed me the best  
(Porque você me mostrou o melhor).

~FIM


End file.
